


WHAT A MESS!

by Helenaxxx



Category: DevilMayCry
Genre: I think V is from 'virgin', M/M, Nero is a slow learner but actually he's professional in some aspects, OOC, PWP, blowjob, dance, flirt all along, handjob, next time Nero will give our pretty poeta a decent fuck, outdoor oral sex, young couple always has a situation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 有时候，小情侣总是把事情弄得一团糟Nero不会跳舞，也不会接吻，也不是很会做爱，他和V在一起总把事情搞得一团糟。但没有关系。





	WHAT A MESS!

**Author's Note:**

> #来自小伙伴点梗，跳舞偷亲亲，改编不是瞎编，我要向全国观众谢罪的  
> #看tag你明白发生了什么，出现了一些英文对白  
> #真是他们的，OOC是我的，一切荣耀归卡普空  
> #无脑甜文，祝大家天天有肉吃。

遇到一个好甲方，那真是一辈子修来的福气。

乙方DMC事务所，这次走运了。

 

Devil May Cry事务所客厅茶几上的四个披萨外卖盒旁边，躺着一张粉红色、散发着香水味道的请帖。

良心发现的甲方爸爸，邀请他们参加舞会。

 

姑娘们并不介意，已经约好了出去逛街买服装的时间。

男孩们的表情都有些复杂。

但卡片背面写着，舞会上有无限量的甜品酒水披萨。

众所周知，草莓圣代属于甜品的一种，广受欢迎。

本着节省开支、共克时艰、不去白不去的精神，Dante第一个选择了入股。

“去看看也不错。” 他悻悻地说。

Dante入股，Vergil就不可能不入股。做哥哥的，有这个义务。

Vergil轻轻哼了一声，表示同去。

Nero想着跳舞就头大，幼儿园时他花了一个月改正同手同脚的毛病，并在毕业演出中扮演了一棵会摔跤的树。

“没有关系，舞蹈是斯巴达家的祖传技能。”Dante安慰他，时机到了，你的身体就会不受控制地舞动起来，就像你说fuxk you一样浑然天成。

Nero还是觉得没有合适的服装。

Vergil侧着眼瞥了他一下，仿佛在说，你这么大了不是在让我给你生活费吧。

“我要去。”

V歪了歪脑袋。

Nero有些不敢相信地看向他，总觉得他的人设是高岭之花不该出现在社交场所，可V一脸没所谓的天真样子。

“你会跳舞？”

“我不会。”

“穿着凉鞋可不能跳啊。”

“那就换双鞋。”

“我们可以帮你看衣服，V。”隔壁的姑娘正凑在屏幕前看起了衣服，向V招了招手。她们不能丧失这个打扮洋娃娃的机会。

“你看，解决了。” V摊了摊手。

Nero如果还不去的话，那可能，真的会终身孤独。

接下来，要考虑的是怎么学跳舞。舞会，那可是正式的社交场合，多少双眼睛看着，多少青年男女……所以，学会跳舞，这是非常重要的。

Nero偷偷点开了“交谊舞入门”，带上耳机，一个人在房间里，开始了练习。

Nero知道自己可以扮演一个“跳舞是什么我不知道意大利面我来了”的三流角色，但自己好歹也算才貌出众、收入比较稳定、无不良嗜好的优秀青年，万一呢？对吧，也不能不给姑娘拆台。

总之，学不会的话，Nero是万万不想去的，

但在舞会前还要紧张地学舞，这事儿就好像害怕打针的成年人一样，大家理解，可当事人并不希望被理解。Nero轻轻地，拿脚尖点着地，不发出任何的声响。

这他吗的可真难啊

Nero觉得想杀几个恶魔冷静一下，恶魔是无辜的，他控制住了自己。

这个几拍子，动哪只脚，踩几步，怎么就这么难呢？我只会pull my devil trigger啊！

Nero眼看着优雅的舞步在自己这里变成了“小脑萎缩的几种症状”，正一个头两个大的时候……

“Nero，你在干什么呀？”

Nero差点被吓死。

是V。

该死.

Nero一下拔掉了耳机，脸红得像草莓圣代上的果酱，“啊…V…我正在……热身……” 他像模像样地挥了几下胳膊。

“你在学跳舞呀？” V指向了屏幕上赫然的标题，有些欣喜地妄想症Nero。

在V面前不能说脏话。

“啊……是的……我好久不跳了，要找找感觉。”

“那你教我吧。”

V站到了他的对面。

“靠…”

 

Nero拔掉了耳机

“男士邀请舞伴时，应姿态端庄、彬彬有礼地走到女士面前，微笑点头，同时伸出右手，掌心向上，左手放到背后腰间的部位并说：“我可以请你跳舞吗？”

Nero摇着脑袋，等正式内容开始。

“你怎么不邀请我？” V冷不定按下了暂停。

“不是…我们就………”

“我不能当你的舞伴吗？”

你可以……

Nero伸出了手，“我可以请你跳舞吗？” 他说得好像背课文似的，低着头，没敢看V的眼睛。

小诗人不紧不慢地抬起手，把手掌搁在了他的掌心，凉丝丝的。

“好的。” 他回答得轻巧。

“男士的左手与女士的右手虎口相对。”

他们别扭地把手塞到了一块儿，Nero手上有薄薄的茧，在慢慢的比划中磨蹭到了V细腻的肌肤。这和平时他拉你一把可不同。

男士的右手该放在女士的肩胛骨下。Nero顺着他的皮革马甲摸索着他的肩胛骨，他害怕自己找得太仔细了，V的肩胛骨可不难找，他那么瘦，可隔着皮衣真不好找，可他要是多摸索几下，就仿佛是在吃他豆腐一样。

女士的手，放在男士的大臂上。也许可以说是男士的肱二头肌上。V把他的手掌贴上了那块形状优美的肌肉。

他抬眼看了他一眼，不知怎地他们的距离已经到了非常近的地步，近到呼吸都要小心一些。

视频里的男女没有这么奇怪，他们两个差不多身高的男人就奇怪了。脸贴得近得快亲上了，四条胳膊却怪异搭在一起。

“要不，你把手往下一点。”

“也行。”

Nero慢慢地往下挪着，他走得极为缓慢，因为他知道V有诱人的腰线。松松垮垮的马褂看不出来，但他见过他只穿工装裤的样子，记得他的腰到胯之间微妙的曲线……

“行了，你是想摸我的屁股吗？” 

Nero的手停在了他的背上。V淡绿色的眼睛里正倒影着他不知所措的模样。

他似乎乐在其中。

他们继续学着。

“这只脚…”

V提醒他的声音变轻了。离得那么近，说话声音也会变轻下来。

Nero在搞明白舞步之前，开始明白了舞蹈之外的含义。

暧昧。

他不太书面化的语料库里出现了这个相当适合的词语。

他们正按照某种节奏向某个方向行进，身体配合着节奏，可这节奏、动作统统是借口，靠近才是真正的目的。

“你走神了。” V低头看着他们凌乱的脚步。

“我知道你没有学过。” 他抬起了头，歪着脑袋看着他。

“huh，被你发现了。”

“你害怕出丑。” 他微微眯起眼睛，应该搁在他大臂上的手，不知什么时候爬上了他的肩膀。

“你的手…” Nero挑了挑眉毛。

“没关系。”

他们的脚下，不再成步子，仿佛只是轻轻的摇晃。

Nero很少这么近地长时间看着他，甚至他唇边青色的胡茬都能看见。那他也一定能看见自己常年起皮的嘴唇。

Nero忍不住舔了一下嘴唇，这个动作在此刻可有着不一般的意味。

“你需要润唇膏了。” 

“你想亲我。” V沉默了一会儿，他淡绿的眼睛丝毫不闪躲，追着他的眼睛，说出了这个字眼。

“我没有。” 

V假作恍然大悟的样子，昂起了下巴。

“那我也没有。” 

然后V轻轻啄了一下他的嘴唇，在Nero反应过来时，吻的痕迹只剩下V嘴角恶作剧得逞般的笑容。

如果Nero不贴上他的嘴唇的话，那就输给了他。Nero不由分说地一下封住了他的嘴。两片干涩的唇瓣撞在一起，Nero不知道该怎么进行下去，他试图轻轻地舔他，他却玩笑似地向后仰头逃开。当他的嘴唇碰到了他的下巴时，V又回过来回吻了他。这次，Nero碰到了更柔软的地方，V微微打开了双唇，引导他进入。Nero找到了他的舌尖，却只轻轻地触碰他，仿佛友好地打招呼。他不知道该怎么办，Nero都能感觉到他笑了，可他也勾紧了他的脖子。Nero继续让他们的柔软相互触碰，笨拙的交缠之间，一点酥酥麻麻的感觉随着脊柱爬了上来。

不知怎地，他故作聪明地吮吸了一下他的下唇，这下可乱套了，一声不能不让人注意的水声几乎让V推开他笑了出来。

他们终于饶过了彼此，结束了这次不合格的亲吻。Nero觉得有些头晕，可能是缺氧。

“这个你也没学过。” V修长的手指拭去了嘴唇上亮晶晶的东西，坏笑着看着Nero。

 

Nero is not a slow learner.  
Absolutely not.

 

V没有想到，在舞会的那一天，当他躲在角落里正准备掏出自己的书来时，Nero从大厅另一头发现了自己。

他穿过了人群走了过来。

这可不是什么好兆头。

Nero走到了他的面前，仿佛是露出了一个得意的微笑，V猜他会伸手。

没错。

Nero就是伸出了手，掌心朝上，微微弯下了腰。

他在邀请他。

V看了看四周，想知道有多少人看见了这一幕，好让他计划下一步的反应。

不知道Vergil和Dante有没有干过这样的事。V看见了坐在那边的两兄弟，俗话说剑术也算是一种舞蹈。

那就是跳过了。

Nero今天穿得正式，白衬衫的领子扣到了最上面一颗，像模像样，不再是个莽撞的毛头小子。今晚定有不少女孩给他送暧昧的眼色。

“Please.” 他的请求温柔又迫切。

罢了。

V站了起来，燕尾服的衣摆落下，西裤将他修长的双腿修饰得极好。但其实，他觉得自己穿得活像个靠鲜血保持容貌的吸血鬼。

现在吸血鬼要找寻年轻躁动的血液了。

他在Nero有些得意的笑容里，将手交给了他。

“I count on you now.” V悄悄地和他说。

 

V知道各种各样的眼光都在看着他们。

但他们跳得不错，他只在乎这个。

他居然闻到了Nero身上的香水味。

“有备而来吗？” V趁着转身闻了一下Nero的耳边，“你也觉得会发生什么美妙的邂逅？”

“huh，那边的那个女孩怎么样？” Nero瞥了一眼那边的姑娘。

“nice butt.” V知道，Nero对什么地方感兴趣。

“我得先和你练习，才能邀请她。”

一个转身后，Nero把V拉近了身边，

He did learned.

他们的胯部几乎抵在一起，斯文的西服下不知是不是正发生着可耻的变化。

“Stay calm” V向后退了一步，“dance is not over yet.” Nero的蓝眼睛让他脚下有些发软。

“After the dance, then what should I do?”

“Looking for a new partner.” V露出了拿手的戏谑微笑。

“Maybe I need some rest.” Nero撇了撇嘴。

“这么快就有目标了吗？” V凑过了头在他的耳边说，“他们准备了房间。”

“陪我看看在哪里？” 

舞曲恰在此刻结束，Nero没有按照规矩送来他舞伴的手。

 

夜风擦过他们的脖子，鼓劲不舒服的衣服里，Nero牵着他从哪个神奇的小门溜了出来。

“你他妈知道所有人都在看我们吧。”

他们小跑了一段，V喘着气，忍不住在无人的小花园里大声地笑出来。

“你不喜欢？” 

V转过身来，扯开了话题，“拉我来这里做什么？”

“我想你需要一点新鲜空气和” Nero抬头看向了夜空，夜色正好，“一点诗意。”

的确，V喜欢这样的夜色，无云的夜空只显得无聊，淡薄的云彩给光线带来些明暗，月光就如潺潺流淌一般，让人动情。

“你怎么找到的？”

“你关心他们准备了房间的时候。”Nero解开了他扣到下巴的扣子，扯开了领子，发出一声解脱的呼气，“你该背些…诗句，是吗？” 

“是的。” 

诚然是个诗情画意的夜晚，该配上红酒、奶酪和口吐芬芳的诗词。

夜风里有花草的香气和独特的黑夜的味道。浪漫而放纵、藏下一切秘密的夜。

他们沉默了一会儿，偶有虫鸣，隐约还能听见舞会的声响。Nero的银发在月光下闪烁着静谧的光泽，莽撞的少年在此刻感受到了一点不一样的心情。

“我以为你会永远不见了。” 

几个礼拜前，他以为他会彻底地离开，所幸，V得以以独立个体的形式留下来。

“那让你失望了。” V靠上了他的肩膀。

“我糟糕的吻技也让你失望了。” Nero低头笑得无奈又温柔。

“多练习一下。”

“真的？”

V很轻松地点了点头。

Nero犹豫着靠近了他的双唇。V的嘴唇比起他的身材要丰满得多，在这样一张瘦削又不屑的脸上，却也不显得奇怪，反而增添了他的魅力。

Nero的手指轻轻擦过V的嘴唇，他微眯起了眼睛。

“Before that, I’ve never kissed someone.” 

“Sorry for ruining your very first kiss.” V轻轻含住了他的手指，微微向后昂起了下巴，“and mine.”

这次好得多。Nero温柔地吮吸着他的上唇，而V也一同轻轻触碰他的下唇，温软交换之间，熟悉的酥麻感爬了上来。

Nero手上的动作和他嘴上的温柔大不相同。他一手扣在V的腰上，一手隔着那挺阔的布材揉捏着他的屁股。

怀里的人也慢慢地磨蹭着。

仅仅是亲吻不够了。

Nero一下把他压到了墙角。靠着墙壁，躲在暗处，他更不忌惮地索取他的温软，他的唇角，他的下颌……直到他发出轻轻的呻吟。

Nero轻轻地啄咬他的喉结，V不住地扭过头去，紧贴着墙壁想要逃开又不舍得，Nero的手慢慢爬上了……

“oh…”

V明显地弯了一下腰，仿佛被挠了痒痒一样。

Nero摸到了他和他一样硬了的地方。

“stop here？” Nero停下了动作。

“no…” V急不可耐地回吻了他。

 

Nero扯开了他的裤子，从体面的布料里摸到了他勃起的性器。他像取悦他自己一样，细致地取悦着他，Nero手心里的薄茧却给V带来了不一样的刺激，Nero听得他一声声嘶嘶的喘气。

“这我不用教你…” V的声音染上了情欲，变得沙哑。

“我还知道更多。”

Nero跪了下来，V白色的衬衫下露出一截他肌肤白到透明的大腿，黑色的西裤褪到了下面，Nero  
看见了他耸立起来的性器，上面有稀疏的银色毛发。Nero想过他漂亮的屁股和纤细的腰，从没有正式地想象过他的这里。

“Impressive.” 

Nero抬头看了他一眼，V正闭着眼睛，微微张开双唇，背靠着墙壁支撑自己，期待他的温暖抚慰。

Nero轻轻舔了一下诗人的前端，他随即抽了一口气。

他再用舌尖勾勒了一下他的柱身，再慢慢地将他含入口中。

他慢慢地吞吐着，小心不让牙齿碰到他，而诗人叹喂着将修长的手指伸进他的短发。

吞吐他的感觉并不好受，他足够的尺寸让他的下巴有些发酸，而他窄小的胯也慢慢地随着他的吞吐而顶动，舌根自然的吞咽反应让他敏感的前端格外舒服。

Nero揉捏着他的臀部，瘦骨嶙峋的小诗人这里倒是美妙，他猜他一定在他白皙的肉体上留下了红红的痕迹，而这样的想法也让他更加兴奋。

V的呻吟不加掩饰，他才两个多月大，即使是自慰也没有多少次，这样的快感他从未体验过。

远处的舞会已经换了几首曲子，他们想到这两人去了哪里的时候，一定猜不到他们正躲在无人的角落里，银发的青年正跪着给黑发的诗人口交。

“Not too much...” 他知道自己可能很快就会缴械投降了，他的双腿在不住地发抖，可快感的潮水赶着他，让他忍不住抓着他的头发，给他更多。

忽然他听见了脚步声，V紧张地僵住了身体。

门口探出来一个影子，从那里看不见这角落，V的心脏怦怦直跳，只要那人一转头就能看见他们......他想拉开Nero，可他依旧含着自己的下体。此刻V也不能再有更多的反应，他只能祈祷那人不要回头。

索性他拉上了门。

随着一声关门的声响，Nero吮吸了一下他的前端，V猝不及防地呻吟出来，差点交代在他的唇齿间。

“够了！” V用酸软的胳膊推开了Nero。如果他们还想继续的话，最好先停下。

Nero站了起来，V拉过他来，毫不介意地亲吻他，他泥泞的下身蹭上了Nero还在身上的西服。

“对不起了...” 

Nero的身体压着他，来自他的力量让V渴望更多的索取和占有，他想象着他那扣动扳机、沾着无数恶魔血液的手指，如何帮他开拓，如何被他的身体绞紧，这未知的体验和未知的快感让他呼吸都急促起来。

“不做也没有关系。” Nero在他的唇边回答他。

这里不该是他优雅的、差点永远消失了的小诗人第一次的地方。Nero紧紧地抱着他，亲吻他，不知该如何表达他无限的爱意。

他爱他，没有什么原因，也说不出来什么词语，他只是渴盼他的身体又爱慕他的灵魂。

他解开了裤子，放出了他等待已久的性器。诗人随即抚摸着他，那时常翻过书页的修长手指环绕着他，拨弄着一圈敏感地带。

可最终还是V的高潮先到来，他皱紧眉头，昂起的脖子仿佛看上去美丽而脆弱，最后落在Nero的怀里，靠在他的肩头虚弱地喘息，沾着自己的液体的手还继续帮着他。

Nero高潮的时候，V还在靠在他的肩头嘴唇亲吻着他，身上一同沾上了他的体液。

他们弄得一团糟，就像他们第一次亲吻、第一次跳舞一样，一团糟。

但没有人介意。

他们是回不去舞会了，也许Dante他们已经不管他们走了。

但他们还想再多留一会儿，Nero抚摸着V有些潮湿了的黑发，他此刻躺在他的腿上。

“more practice?” 

"I agree."


End file.
